


Like A Carly Rae Song

by Biblionerd



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/F, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biblionerd/pseuds/Biblionerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mica finds an anonymous post that very well might be about her. But who left it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Carly Rae Song

Mica dropped her bag onto her computer chair and sank down onto her lumpy ancient second-hand couch. She needed to get something to eat, and get some of her readings done before the raid she had planned that evening, but for now she just wanted to relax and turn off her brain for a moment.

Out of habit, she pulled out her phone and checked the apps that had notification bubbles: a couple of emails, so-and-so was live on Facebook!, and an alert that there were new messages near her from one of her favourite time wasters, Yik Yak.

There were the usual “ugh this place is so boring” and “hey I’m new in town where the ladies at?” posts, but as Mica scrolled through a block of text caught her eye. 

_I will bake a pan of my grandmother’s enchiladas for whoever can introduce me to the beautiful girl who lives in the Palisades tower with the plaid backpack and an endless supply of wigs and lives somewhere above the 6th floor. I am in love and so very very thirsty._

Mica’s eyes slid to where her bag was set, the bright pink and purple plaid standing out against the black of the chair, then to her bedroom door, behind which was a shoe organizer with her rather large collection of multi-coloured wigs that she used for cosplays or whenever she felt like standing out a bit.

Could this person be talking about her?

She refreshed the feed by reflex and there was a new message, from the same user.

_I am seriously so desperate, please someone tell me plaid backpack girl’s name. We just got off the elevator and I could just die._

Her mind raced, trying to remember who had been in the elevator she’d ridden up to the 9th floor just a few minutes previously.

There had been some bro-looking guy, broad shouldered under a denim jacket. He wasn’t bad looking, in a conventional way, strong jaw with a bit of stubble...Mica pondered it for a minute, but moved on to try and remember who else had been in the elevator. 

There’d been two others, in addition to herself and Jean Jacket. An older guy was at the back, arms laden with grocery bags, who Mica saw often enough with his kids and wife that she was pretty sure wasn’t posting on the internet about wanting to meet a young college student. 

Last, there had been a brunette who had stepped in at the last moment, her long hair swinging against her back. Mica’s memory was hazy, she wasn’t positive, but she may have been latina, which would fit with the offer of Grandma’s enchiladas. 

_Woman up, Burton_ , Mica told herself. _You’ve been saying you wanted to put yourself out there and meet someone, here’s your chance!_

Taking a deep breath, she quickly typed out a reply to the most recent message on the app and hit send before she could talk herself out of it.

Several tense minutes where she frantically refreshed the screen passed before Mica convinced herself to get up and make a cup of tea. By the time she returned to the couch with a steaming mug in hand, there was a little red badge on the Yik Yak app.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the app, navigating to the chat that had a new message.

_I don’t have any enchiladas tonight,_ the message read. _But I’d love to invite you for a cup of coffee or a drink ;)._

_That sounds lovely_ , Mica replied. 

_Come on down to the 5th floor, I’ll meet you at the elevator_.

Mica didn’t let herself hesitate, just grabbed her keys and walked as fast as she could toward the elevators. She couldn’t stop the way her hands were shaking, turning it in to a frantic tapping of her key ring against her palm.

The elevator dinged as it arrived on the 5th floor and Mica felt panic rise in her throat as the doors slid open. She had no idea who would be meeting with her, it could be anyone…

Mica’s sigh of relief was loud enough to catch the attention of the dark haired woman who was waiting in the elevator lobby, whose eyes lit up as she turned around.

“Oh thank goodness, I was hoping it was you,” Mica blurted out without considering it, as she stepped out of the elevator.

An uncomfortable silence fell over them for a few seconds, until the other woman stepped forward with her hand outstretched. “I’m Mariel, by the way,” she said.

“Mica,” Mica replied, shaking Mariel’s warm hand, trying not to notice that her fingernails were appropriately short, in contrast to her own.

“Well, at least that’s shorter than “hot-girl-with-all-the-wigs’,” Mariel said with a laugh.

“Are the wigs really my most prominent feature?” Mica questioned. Mariel turned slightly and gestured toward the left and they began walking down the hall. “I didn’t think I wore them that often.”

“Well, no,” Mariel confessed. “But I first saw you when I heard Beyonce playing out by the pool and went out to see who had such good taste and saw you and your friend taking pictures with that green wig, so the name kinda stuck in my head. You just looked so beautiful and carefree, dancing in the water.”

She stopped between two apartment doors, but made no move to open either, so Mica stood by, waiting for a signal. 

“I saw the bi flag patch on your backpack, so I’m really hoping that was an identifier and not just an ally thing,” Mariel’s fingers were tangled together where she held them in front of her, nervously fidgeting and trying not to look too desperate for Mica’s answer.

“Yeah, no, definitely not an ally, I’m a big fan of lady types,” Mica replied as casually as she could manage. 

“Awesome,” Mariel said, her face brightening. “I was just gonna have a drink and watch Lemonade for the trillionth time, if you wanted to join me? I’ve got a bottle of sparkling wine in the fridge?”

“Oh wow, now you’re speaking my language,” Mica said with a smile, following Mariel as she walked into her apartment. “Champs and Queen Bey. Tell me you play video games and you’re the perfect woman.”

“Two outta three ain’t bad?”


End file.
